


He Belongs Here

by LadyEkaterina



Series: All Love Is Love [5]
Category: God's Own Country
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Immigration & Emigration, Love, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Set the morning after "Belonging", real life intrudes on Johnny and Gheorghe but love will out :)





	1. He Belongs Here - With Me

Gheorghe and Johnny were up early as usual. They went downstairs to find Deirdre already making breakfast. There was no hint of Gheorghe’s bad mood from the evening before, but she looked over at Johnny with the question in her eyes. It was Gheorghe himself, however, who spoke.  
“Deirdre, I must apologise for my behaviour yesterday. I was in a bad mood but I should not have been rude.”  
Deirdre smiled at him.  
“Oh love. You forget I’ve lived with this one all these years”, she gestured to Johnny. “I know how to put up with a mard!”  
“Mard?”  
“She means like me! Sulky and that!” Johnny was laughing.  
“Nevertheless, I am sorry Deirdre.”  
She patted his hand “Thank you love.”  
“Nan, we’ve got to go up into th’hills today. Fences need looking at before the frost sets in. We’ll be back by sundown.”  
“Right you are.”  
“Shall I get dad up before we go?”  
“That would be helpful, lad”  
Gheorghe smiled at them both. “I will go feed the cows.” He left the cottage.  
Deirdre looked at her grandson “Everything all right?”  
“Aye. I think so. ”  
She nodded, not needing to know the ins and outs. She hoped it wasn’t anything to do with the gossipy women in town. She’d been hearing snide comments about Gheorghe. About him being Romanian. Vi McGinty had called him a “gypsy chancing his arm” and other equally nasty comments about them “all being thieving bastards. Not welcome in Yorkshire.”  
If she were honest with herself, she had been apprehensive at first, having the lad in their home. A stranger. But he had brought a warmth into the Saxby family that had been missing for years. And now, well, he were part of the family. She’d never seen Johnny this happy, not since he were a child, maybe not even then. It was as if some wall had been broken down and the boy she’d raised was back.  
Johnny helped Martin wash and dress and brought him downstairs to sit in his chair. Whilst he was settling him in, Johnny told his dad all about the plans for the fences and what he and Gheorghe would be doing. Martin nodded approvingly. Deirdre brought Martin in a cup of tea and some toast and overheard Johnny’s words. She was so pleased Johnny and Martin seemed to have mended their relationship. That was down to Gheorghe’s influence too, she was sure.

It was mid afternoon. Martin was taking a nap in the living room whilst Deirdre cleaned the kitchen. She was looking out the window at a strange car pulling up outside the farm. A smartly dressed woman got out of the car, accompanied by two uniformed men. Deirdre dried her hands on her towel and opened the door before they had had a chance to knock so they wouldn’t disturb her son.

“Mrs Saxby?”  
“Aye.”  
The woman showed her her ID. “Sandra Mitford. Immigration.”  
“Oh?”  
“We understand you have a Romanian immigrant working here.” She looked down at her paperwork. “Gheorghe Ionescu. We’ve been informed that his status may be in question.”  
“Informed? By who?” She was pretty sure she could guess.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t give out that information. May we come in?”  
“Aye. The lads are up in th’hills wit sheep though.”  
“Oh. When will they be back?”  
“Around sunset. “  
The woman looked questioningly at her companions. One replied.  
“Less than an hour ma’am.”  
“Oh, good.”  
“Come in and sit down.” However she felt inside, Deirdre would never be seen to be impolite. “Would you all like a cup of tea?”  
“Thank you.” All three nodded.  
“2 sugars for me please” added one of the men.  
Deirdre busied herself making tea. She hoped Martin would stay napping in the living room until the boys came home.  
She brought the tea thing over to the table.  
“So what exactly do you want to know?”  
Sandra took out her notebook and a pen.  
“Um what exactly does Mr Ionescu do here”  
Deirdre snorted “Gheorghe’s a farmer. This is a farm. My son, Martin, had a stroke some time back. Gheorghe came to help us keep the farm going. He’s started making cheese too, bringing in extra income. Money we badly need.”  
“And he gets a wage?”  
“No. Not now. We all work together.”  
“I see. And does he live nearby?”  
“No. He lives here”  
“He lives here too?”  
“Yes of course. He’s family.”  
“Family?”  
“Didn’t your source tell you? I am surprised.“ Deirdre’s tone softened as she continued. “Gheorghe and my Johnny. They’re together.”  
Just then the door opened and the two men tumbled in laughing and talking. They both went quiet as soon as they saw the group at the table. Deirdre stood up.  
“They’re from immigration. Someone has raised concerns about your status, lad.”  
Gheorghe nodded understanding the situation straight away. Johnny seemed taken aback by the strangers, so Gheorghe took his hand and squeezed it tightly.  
“Do you need to see my papers?”  
Sandra smiled. “Thank you, Yes.”  
Gheorghe went up the narrow staircase, closely followed by Johnny.  
Johnny was pacing in their room. Georghe grabbed his shoulders “Enough. Everything will be fine. This was bound to happen at some point. I have the right papers, OK?”  
“OK” But he stayed up in the bedroom fretting when Gheorghe descended again. He handed his papers over to Sandra.  
She looked them over, made some notes and looked up smiling.  
“Do you plan to stay here, Mr Ionescu, for the foreseeable future?”  
Johnny reappeared just as Gheorghe replied softly. “For as long as they’ll have me.”  
“Pffttt! You’re family lad.” Deirdre got there first.  
Johnny strode over and took Gheorghe’s hand. “This is his home.” he said firmly. “He belongs here.” He didn’t add “ _with me_ ” but the unsaid words were there.  
“Well, your papers are in order. But next year you’ll have to apply to stay until 2022 before you can apply for permanent settled status following Brexit. I’ll give you all the forms before I leave.“  
“Thank you.”  
“OK, chaps drink up. I think we’re done here.” Sandra’s tone was efficient. She went out to the car and got the forms for Gheorghe whilst the two other officials drank their tea and shuffled out from the table awkwardly. She shook hands with them all and the three left. Deirdre busied herself clearing away the tea things. Gheorghe looked at Johnny a little shyly after what he had said, and how he had said it. He leaned over and kissed Johnny's cheek “See everything is fine. Nothing to worry about.“  
Johnny looked about to say something when he heard his father call.  
Gheorghe kissed his nose and took his papers back upstairs.

It was getting late. Deirdre and Johnny had taken Martin upstairs. Johnny gave him a bath before putting him in his pyjamas and settling him in bed. Meanwhile, Deirdre had gone into her own room and taken out the small jewellery box she kept at the back of the drawers. Then she called to Johnny who was about to go back downstairs. He came into her room to find her sitting on her bed.  
“Sit down lad.”  
He sat. “What’s wrong Nan? Are you all right?”  
She smiled. “Aye. I just thought it might be time to give you this.”  
She handed over the leather box. Johnny looked confused and opened the small box to reveal a heavy gold band.  
“It was your grandfather's.” She explained. “And now it’s yours to give, when you're ready.”  
Johnny stared at her.  
“Thank you, Nan. Is this your blessing like?”  
“You could do a lot worse, lad. He’s a good man, maybe even better than you deserve but by heck he does love you!”  
The pink flush was creeping up Johnny’s neck. But his answering smile said more than words ever could.  
“Go on with you.” Deirdre sent him packing with a loving shove.


	2. You Belong Here - With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A set of short scenes set after the immigration visit

Johnny looked at the ring again before popping the box in his top drawer. 30 seconds later he had opened the drawer and was staring at the box again. He shook his head to try and clear the emotions tumbling around him, closed the drawer and went back downstairs to join Gheorghe on the sofa. He was watching a rerun of a sitcom that Johnny remembered watching as a child. He smiled to himself as he walked into the living room. Gheorghe had a fondness for 1970s and 80s sitcoms. And Johnny loved Gheorghe. So they watched the shows. Deirdre popped in only to say good night to them both.  
Once he knew Deirdre had gone back upstairs, Johnny snuggled up to Gheorghe, burrowing his face into Gheorghe’s jumper breathing in the warm comforting scents. Gheorghe shifted easily to make room for him. Johnny tucked his legs up under him and leaned in, feeling Gheorghe pull him close and stroke his hair. Johnny nuzzled like a happy cat into Gheorghe’s chest and they watched the end of the show.

*****

Gheorghe was manning the market stall while Johnny was at the auctions. Things were going well. The cheese was selling nicely, and Gheorghe was getting on well with the ladies selling bulbs and seeds next to him. He had given them a taste of his rosemary cheese and Alison was gushing over the flavour and texture. It was a clear autumn day and Gheorghe was enjoying the cool breeze. His favourite season had always been spring, but since he had come to Yorkshire, the crispness of autumn was threateneing to overtake.  
Gheorghe was looking out across the car park. He saw Johnny, his John, coming towards him causing him to break into a huge smile. Alison looked over at him and smiled to herself. These two weren’t much on big public displays but once you knew, it was obvious by the million and one little gestures, facial expressions, the change in their tone. She sighed. To be young and in love.  
Johnny arrived at the stall and smiled shyly at Gheorghe.  
“We did well at the auction.” He said. “Better than last month.” Gheorghe’s answering smile lit up Johnny’s face and they stood gazing at each other for a moment before Johnny asked  
“And how was the cheese today?”  
“Nearly all gone.” Said Gheorghe proudly.  
“Good” Johnny looked at his watch “Shall I get the car?”  
“Good idea.”  
Once he’d gone, Alison turned to Gheorghe. “Would you be interested in making a trade?”  
He smiled and nodded. A deal was struck and he packed up his stall, said good bye to his neighbours and went to meet Johnny. He put his stall in the trailer before getting in beside Johnny. They grinned at each other as Johnny drove off. Their drive was peppered with tales of customers and other farmers. Gheorghe laughed at Johnny’s impression of the battle for their sheep, and Johnny beamed proudly at Alison’s review of the cheese.

*****

The following morning Gheorghe was up earlier than usual. Johnny came downstairs to find him kneeling outside digging up the little patch of earth outside the kitchen window.  
“Gheorghe?”  
His boyfriend looked up and smiled at the sight of him.  
“I swapped the last of the cheese for some spring bulbs. Daffodils, snowdrops, crocuses? I thought it would be nice for Deirdre to have some colour to look at?”  
Johnny stared at Gheorghe. He was so thoughtful, so kind, so handsome and his. Gheorghe stood up and brushed his hands “Done. Shall we make it a surprise?”  
“Yeah. She’d like that. Right, I’m going to see to the beasts.”  
“You want some company?”  
Gheorghe raised his eyebrows at him suggestively. Johnny felt his body respond as it always did. He answered with a smile. The cows' barn was one of of the few places that was undercover and away from the sharp ears of Johnny’s nan. They had built a small love nest in there with straw and old blankets. Somewhere they could be together and not have to worry about every sound.

*****

While Gheorghe was out giving the beasts their evening feed, Johnny took the opportunity to sit with his father.  
“Hi dad.” He said sitting near his fathers chair. Martin looked up at his son.  
“I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
“The lad.” Martin managed.  
“Yeah. I love ‘im dad.”  
Martin's face softened “I know.”  
“Yeah.” Johnny looked at his feet.  
“Marriage?” Martin guessed.  
Johnny turned pink and nodded. Martin slowly nodded.  
“Good.”  
Johnny grinned at his father. “Yeah.” He ducked his head.  
He heard Gheorghe come through the door and stood up. He knew Deirdre would have supper on the table for them all and Johnny moved to push his father to the table. 

*****

The pair always woke up before 5 am no matter what the time of year. It was still dark and Johnny yawned and snuggled further into Gheorghe’s body, feeling the chill on the early morning air. Gheorghe moved to wrap himself around Johnny.  
“Good morning John”  
“Hi ya.” Johnny stretched. And then he knew. Today.  
“We should go up into th’hills today. I want to check on something.”  
“All right we can go after breakfast. ”  
“Aye”  
They took the bike up to the top of the path. “Where are we going?” Gheorghe was confused. Hardly any animals were up here at this time of year...  
“Come on” Johnny led the way. They walked through fields up to the top of the ridge. There Johnny turned to Gheorghe. “When we first came here, you said it was beautiful but lonely, d’you remember?”  
“Yes?” Gheorghe looked at him questioningly  
“Right. I’ve brought us back here because that was the first time in my life that I can remember not feeling lonely. The first time I realised I could feel something else.”  
Gheorghe smiled and took his large hand and stroked Johnny’s face before holding Johnny’s chin tenderly.  
Johnny was blushing. But he soldiered on. “So I wanted us to come back here to ask you.... to tell you..... to say.....”  
He got the box out of his pocket, opened it and went down on one knee.  
“Gheorghe Ionescu you belong here. With me. Will you marry me?”  
Gheorghe looked down at this man who had so changed his life. He put his hand down to help Johnny up. He didn’t need to think for one minute. He had known that his future was here for some time now. His face broke in to the biggest grin and his brown eyes were full of love. Sometimes his prosaic boyfriend could be full of romantic surprises.  
“Yes, John. Yes I will marry you.”  
Johnny stood up. He licked his lips and moved to kiss his boy... his _fiancé_. Then he took the ring from the box and held it out “I don’t know if it will fit.”  
It did fit. Perfectly.


End file.
